Βιολογία
Βιολογία Biology thumb|300px| [[Βιολογία Ζωή Έμβιο Ον ]] thumb|300px| [[Επιστήμη Επιστήμες ---- Φυσικές Επιστήμες Βιο-Επιστήμες Γεω-Επιστήμες Οικονομικές Επιστήμες Θεωρητικές Επιστήμες Κοινωνικές Επιστήμες Επιστήμες Υγείας ---- Τεχνολογία ---- Επιστημονικός Κλάδος Επιστημονικός Νόμος Επιστημονική Μέθοδος Επιστημονική Θεωρία Επιστημονικά Κέντρα Γης Επιστήμονες Γης ]] thumb|300px| [[Βιολογία ---- Μορφολογία Ανατομία Φυσιολογία Βιοταξινομία Ιατρική Ανθρωπολογία Ζωολογία Φυτολογία Κυτταρολογία Βιοχημεία ---- Θεωρίες Βιολογίας Βιολόγοι Γης ]] thumb|300px| [[Βιολογία Ζωή Βίος ---- Βιο-οργανισμός Βιολογικοί Οργανισμοί Γης ---- Όντα Βακτήρια Πρώτιστα Ζώα Φυτά Μύκητες ---- Ηλικία Ηλικιακά Στάδια ---- Επιβίωση Διαβίωση Διατροφή ---- Ασθένεια Ασθένειες ]] thumb|300px| [[Βιολογικό Πείραμα Βιοτεχνολογία ]] - Μία επιστήμη που ασχολείται με το φαινόμενο της ζωής. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Βιολογία" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "βίος" ( = ζωή}) Εισαγωγή Ασχολείται με τα γνωρίσματα και τη συμπεριφορά των οργανισμών, εξετάζει πώς δημιουργούνται τα είδη και τα μεμονωμένα μέλη τους, μελετά δε τις αλληλεπιδράσεις μεταξύ τους και με το περιβάλλον. Η Βιολογία περιλαμβάνει ένα ευρύ φάσμα επιμέρους επιστημονικών πεδίων που συχνά θεωρούνται ως ανεξάρτητες ειδικεύσεις. Στο σύνολό τους εξετάζουν το φαινόμενο της ζωής σε ευρεία κλίμακα. Η ζωή εξετάζεται σε ατομικό και μοριακό επίπεδο από τη Μοριακή Βιολογία, τη Βιοχημεία, και τη Μοριακή Γενετική. Στο επίπεδο του κυττάρου, μελετάται στη Βιολογία Κυττάρου και στη Μικροβιολογία , και σε πολυκυτταρική μορφή ερευνάται από τη Φυσιολογία, την Ανατομία, και την Ιστολογία. Η Αναπτυξιακή Βιολογία μελετάει τη ζωή στο επίπεδο της ανάπτυξης (οντογένησης) ενός οργανισμού. Περνώντας σε κλίμακα μελέτης περισσότερων οργανισμών η Γενετική ερευνά πώς η κληρονομικότητα δρά μεταξύ γονέα και απογόνου. Η Ηθολογία μελετά τη συμπεριφορά των ομάδων οργανισμών. Η "Γενετική Πληθυσμού" εξετάζει στο επίπεδο ολόκληρου πληθυσμού και η Συστηματική ασχολείται με την κατηγοριοποίηση των ειδών. Αλληλοεξαρτώμενοι πληθυσμοί και οι συνήθειές τους εξετάζονται από την Οικολογία και την Εξελικτική Βιολογία. Μία θεωρητική προσέγγιση της πιθανότητας ύπαρξης ζωής πέρα από τη Γη εξετάζει η Αστροβιολογία. Τα τελευταία εκατό έτη αναπτύχθηκε ραγδαία αφού αναγνωρίστηκε το DNA ως γενετικό υλικό και οι ερευνητές Crick και Watson ανακάλυψαν τη δομή του, ανακάλυψη που ο ρόλος της ήταν καταλυτικός στην κατανόηση της λειτουργίας του. Αρχές της Βιολογίας Η Βιολογία δεν είναι όπως η Φυσική για αυτό και δεν περιγράφει συνήθως βιολογικά συστήματα σε σχέση με αντικείμενα τα οποία υπακούουν σε αμετάβλητους φυσικούς νόμους που περιγράφουν τα Μαθηματικά, παρ' όλα αυτά χαρακτηρίζονται απο διάφορες σημαντικές αρχές και σκέψεις όπως: *η παγκοσμιότητα, *η εξέλιξη, *η ποικιλομορφία, *η κοινή καταγωγή, *η ομοιοστασία και *οι αλληλεπίδρασεις. Επιστημονικοί Κλάδοι Βιολογίας *Ακαρεολογία (Acarology) * Ανατομία (Anatomy) * Αραχνολογία (Arachnology) * Βιοχημεία (Biochemistry) * Βιοπληροφορική (Bioinformatics) * Βιομηχανική ( Biomechanics) * Βιονομική (Bionomics * Βιοφυσική (Biophysics) * Βιοτεχνολογία ( Biotechnology) * Βοτανική (Botany) * Κυτταρολογία (Cell biology) * Οικολογία ( Ecology) *Εντομολογία ( Entomology) *Εξέλιξη (Evolution) *Γενετική (Genetics) *Γεροντολογία (Gerontology) *Ερπετολογία ( Herpetology) *Ιστολογία (Histology) *Ιχνολογία (Ichnology) *Ιχθυολογία (Ichthyology) *Ανοσολογία (Immunology) *Κβαντική Βιολογία * Λιμνολογία (Limnology) *Θαλάσσια Βιολογία (Marine biology) *Μικροβιολογία ( Microbiology) * Μοριακή Βιολογία (Molecular biology) * Μυκητολογία (Mycology) *Μυρμηγκολογία (Myrmecology) *Νευροβιολογία (Neurobiology) *Ορνιθολογία (Ornithology) *Παλαιοντολογία (Paleontology) *Παλυνολογία (Palynology) *Παρασιτολογία ( Parasitology) * Φωτοβιολογία (Photobiology) *Φυκολογία (Phycology) *Φυσιολογία (Physiology) * Φυτοφυσιολογία (Plant physiology) *Βιολογική Ψυχολογία (Biological psychology) *Ραδιοβιολογία (Radiobiology) *Κοινωνική Βιολογία (Sociobiology) * Δομική Βιολογία ( Structural biology) *Βιοταξινομία ( Taxonomy) *Ιολογία (Virology) *Ζωολογία (Zoology) *Φυτολογία Παγκοσμιότητα: Βιοχημεία, κύτταρα και γενετικός κώδικας Όλοι οι οργανισμοί (οι ιοί δεν περιλαμβάνονται) αποτελούνται από κύτταρα, τα οποία διαδοχικά, έχουν ένα μοντέλο που βασίζεται στον άνθρακα. Όλοι οι οργανισμοί μεταφέρουν την κληρονομικότητα τους μέσω του γενετικού υλικού το οποίο είναι βασισμένο πάνω στα νουκλεϊκά οξέα όπως είναι το DNA χρησιμοποιώντας έναν παγκόσμιο γενετικό κώδικα. Στην Εξελικτική Βιολογία το στοιχείο της παγκοσμιότητας των διαδικασιών είναι επίσης παρών, για παράδειγμα στους περισσότερους μεταζωικούς οργανισμούς η βασική πορεία της ανάπτυξης του πρώιμου εμβρύου μοιράζεται πανομοιότυπα μορφολογικά χαρακτηριστικά και περιλαμβάνει αντίστοιχα γονίδια. Εξέλιξη: Η βασική αρχή της βιολογίας Κύριο άρθρο: Εξέλιξη Μία απο τις κεντρικές, θεμέλιες αρχές της βιολογίας είναι οτι όλοι οι οργανισμοί έχουν προέλθει ξεκινώντας από κοινή προέλευση μέσω μιας διαδικασίας της εξέλιξης. Αυτός είναι και ένας απο τους λόγους που οι οργανισμοί εμφανίζουν εντυπωσιακές ομοιότητες σε μονάδες και διαδικασίες που είδαμε στην προηγούμενη ενότητα. Ο Κάρολος Δαρβίνος καθιέρωσε την εξέλιξη σαν μια βιώσιμη θεωρία διευκρινίζοντας το βασικό της θεμέλιο, την Φυσική Επιλογή. Ο Alfred Russell Wallace αναγνωρίζεται γενικώς ως συνεπίκουρος στην ανακάλυψη τούτης της ιδέας. Η "Γενετική μετατόπιση" με τη σειρά της αντιμετωπίστηκε ως επιπρόσθετος μηχανισμός στην αποκαλούμενη "σύγχρονη σύνθεση". Η εξελικτική ιστορία των ειδών- η οποία αναφέρει τα χαρακτηριστικά από τα οποία προήλθαν τα διάφορα είδη με τη γενεαλογική τους σχέση με άλλα είδη φυλογονία. Οι διάφορες προσεγγίσεις στη βιολογία παράγουν πληροφορίες για την φυλογονία. Σε αυτές συμπεριλαμβάνονται οι συγκρίσεις αλληλουχιών DNA με τις οποίες ασχολείται η Μοριακή Βιολογία ή Γενωμική (genomics), και συγκρίσεις απολιθωμάτων ή άλλων δειγμάτων αρχαίων οργανισμών στην Παλαιοντολογία. Οι βιολόγοι οργανώνουν και αναλύουν τις εξελικτικές σχέσεις χρησιμοποιόντας διάφορες μεθόδους, όπως την Φυλογενετική (phenetics), και την Κλαδιστική. Ποικιλία: Η ποικιλομορφία των ζωντανών οργανισμών Παρόλη τη θεμελιώδη ενότητα, o Θάνατος παρουσιάζει μια εξαιρετικά μεγάλη ποικιλομορφία στη μορφολογία, τη συμπεριφορά και την ιστορία της ζωής. Προκειμένου να αντιμετωπίσουν αυτή την ποικιλομορφία, οι βιολόγοι προσπάθησαν να ταξινομήσουν τους ζωντανούς οργανισμούς. Αυτή η επιστημονική ταξινόμηση πρέπει να απεικονίζει εξελικτικά με δενδρώδη μορφή τους διαφορετικούς οργανισμούς. Έτσι οι ταξινομήσεις πρέπει να ακολουθούν το "σύστημα ταξινόμησης" και την ταξινομία. Η ταξινομία τοποθετεί τους οργανισμούς σε ομάδες που ονομάζονται taxa, ενώ η συστηματική ταξινόμηση ερευνά τη συγγένεια τους. Παραδοσιακά οι ζωντανοί οργανισμοί χωρίζονται σε πέντε βασίλεια: :Μονήρη -- Πρώτιστα -- Μύκητες -- Φυτά -- Ζώα Ωστόσο, αυτό το σύστημα των πέντε βασιλείων θεωρείται πλέον από πολλούς ξεπερασμένο. Σύμφωνα με πιο σύγχρονες ταξινομικές μεθόδους οι οποίες βασίζονται στην πρωτοδιάταξη των ριβοσωματικών RNAs οι οργανισμοί ξεκινούν οι οργανισμοί διακρίνονται σε τρεις επικράτειες(three-domain system): :1.τα αρχαία Archaea (originally Archaebacteria), :2.τα βακτήρια Bacteria (originally Eubacteria) και :3.τα ευκάρυα Eukaryota. Τα ευκάρυα διαιρούνται στα πέντε παραδοσιακά βασίλεια που αναφέρονται παραπάνω. These domains reflect whether cells have nuclei or not as well as differences in cell exteriors. Υπάρχει επίσης μια σειρά από υποχρεωτικώς ενδοκυτταρικά παράσιτα που δεν έχουν χαρακτηριστικά κυτταρικής οργάνωσης, ούτε ικανότητα να αναπαραχθούν από μόνα τους και αναπαράγονται χρησιμοποιώντας τον μεταβολισμό του κυττάρου που έχουν μολύνει: :Ιοί -- Ιοειδή -- Πριόνιο Κοινή καταγωγή: The common descent of life Μια ομάδα οργανισμών θεωρείται ότι έχει κοινή καταγωγή αν έχει έναν κοινό πρόγονο. Όλοι οι οργανισμοί που υπάρχουν στη Γη κατάγονται από έναν κοινό πρόγονο ή από μια κοινή "δεξαμενή γονιδίων". Αυτός ο "τελευταίος παγκόσμιος κοινός πρόγονος", δηλαδή, ο πιο πρόσφατος κοινός πρόγονος όλων των οργανισμών, πιστεύεται ότι εμφανίστηκε περίπου πριν από 3.5 εκατομμύρια χρόνια (δείτε: προέλευση της ζωής). Η έκφραση "all life is from an egg" (from the Λατινικό "Omne vivum ex ovo") η οποία αποτελεί θεμελιώδη ιδέα της σύγχρονης βιολογίας, φανερώνει την ύπαρξη μίας αδιάκοπης συνέχειας της ζωής από την εμφάνιση της μέχρι και σήμερα. Ομοιοστασία: Προσαρμογή στην αλλαγή Ομοιοστασία είναι η ιδιότητα ενός ανοιχτού συστήματος να ρυθμίζει το εσωτερικό του περιβάλλον ώστε αυτό να διατηρείται σε μια σταθερή κατάσταση, μέσω πολλαπλών προσαρμογών δυναμικής ισορροπίας, που ελέγχονται από ενδοσυνδεόμενους μηχανισμούς ρύθμισης. Όλοι οι ζωντανοί οργανισμοί, είτε μονοκύτταροι είτε πολυκύτταροι, παρουσιάζουν ομοιοστασία. Η ομοιοστασία εκδηλώνεται σε κυτταρικό επίπεδο, μέσω της συντήρησης σταθερής εσωτερικής οξύτητας (pH). Σε επίπεδο οργανισμού, τα θερμόαιμα ζώα διατηρούν μια σταθερή εσωτερική θερμοκρασίας σώματος. Σε επίπεδο οικοσυστήματος, όταν για παράδειγμα, τα επίπεδα διοξειδίου του άνθρακα της ατμόσφαιρας ανεβαίνουν, τα φυτά έχουν, θεωρητικά, την ικανότητα υγιούς ανάπτυξης, κι έτσι μπορούν να απομακρύνουν μεγαλύτερη ποσότητα διοξειδίου του άνθρακα από την ατμόσφαιρα. Οι ιστοί και τα όργανα μπορούν επίσης να διατηρήσουν ομοιοστασία. Αλληλεπίδραση: Συμπλέγματα και περιβάλλοντα Κάθε ζωντανός οργανισμός αλληλεπιδρά με άλλους οργανισμούς και με το Φυσικό Περιβάλλον του. Ένας απο τους λόγους που τα βιολογικά συστήματα είναι δύσκολο να μελετηθούν είναι γιατί υπάρχουν πάρα πολλές διαφορετικές πιθανές αλληλεπιδράσεις με τους άλλους οργανισμούς και το περιβάλλον. Ένα μικροσκοπικό βακτήριο responding to a local gradient in sugar is as much responding στο περιβάλλον του ένα λέοντα is responding στο περιβάλλον του όταν αναζητά φαγητό στις αφρικανικές σαβάνες. Οι συμπεριφορές μεταξύ των μελών ενός συγκεκριμένου είδους μπορεί να είναι επιθετικές, παρασιτικές, συμβιωτικές ή συνεργασίας. Οι καταστάσεις μπορεί να γίνουν περισσότερο πολύπλοκες όταν δύο ή περισσότερα διαφορετικά είδη επιδρούν σε ένα οικοσύστημα, και επηρεάζουν την οικολογία. Σκοπός της Βιολογίας Η βιολογία εχει γίνει ενα τόσο εκτενές ερευνητικό πεδίο, που δεν μελετάται γενικά ως ενιαία επιστήμη αλλά ως διάφορα συγκεντρωμένα επιστημονικά υπο-πεδία. Εδώ εξετάζονται τέσσερις ευρείες ομαδοποιήσεις. Η πρώτη μεγάλη ομάδα αποτελείται από τα βιολογικά πεδία που μελετούν τις βασικές δομές των συστημάτων διαβίωσης: κύτταρα, γονίδια κ.λ.π. Μια δεύτερη ομαδοποίηση εξετάζει τη λειτουργία αυτών των δομών στο επίπεδο ιστών, οργάνων και οργανισμών. Μια τρίτη ομαδοποίηση εξετάζει τους οργανισμούς και την προιστορία τους. Τελος μια πλειάδα βιολογικών πεδίων εστιάζει στις αλληλεπιδράσεις. Είναι σημαντικό να σημειωθεί, εντούτοις, ότι αυτά τα όρια, οι ομάδοποιήσεις και οι περιγραφές είναι μια απλουστευμένη περιγραφή της βιολογικής έρευνας. Στην πραγματικότητα, τα όρια μεταξύ των βιολογικών πεδίων είναι πολύ ρευστά και οι περισσότεροι κλάδοι δανείζονται συχνά τεχνικές μεταξύ τους. Παραδείγματος χάριν, η εξελικτική βιολογία βασίζεται πολύ στις τεχνικές της μοριακής βιολογίας για να καθορίσεί τις αλληλουχίες του DNA που βοηθούν στην κατανόηση της γενετικής παραλλαγής ενός πληθυσμού. Επίσης, η φυσιολογία δανείζεται πολλά στοιχεία από τη βιολογία κυττάρου για την περιγραφή της λειτουργίας των οργάνων. Η δομή της ζωής Η Μοριακή Βιολογία είναι η μελέτη της βιολογίας σε επίπεδο μορίου. Το πεδίο έρευνας της έχει κοινά χαρακτηριστικά με άλλα πεδία της βιολογίας, ιδιαίτερα με τη Γενετική και τη Βιοχημεία. Η μοριακή βιολογία ασχολείται κυρίως με την κατανόηση των αλληλεπιδράσεων μεταξύ των ποικίλων συστημάτων ενός κυττάρου, συμπεριλαμβανομένης και της αλληλοσυσχέτισης του DNA, του RNA και της σύνθεσης πρωτεΐνης ερευνώντας τον τρόπο με τον οποίο αυτές οι αλληλεπιδράσεις συντονίζονται. Η Κυτταρική Βιολογία μελετά τις ιδιότητες της φυσιολογίας των κυττάρων, όπως και τη συμπεριφορά, την αλληλεπίδραση, και το περιβάλλον, όλα αυτά σε μικροσκοπικό και μοριακό επίπεδο. Η κυτταρική βιολογία ερευνά τόσο τους μονοκυτταρικούς οργανισμούς όπως είναι τα βακτήρια όσο και προσαρμοσμένα κύτταρα σε πολυκυτταρικούς οργανισμούς όπως είναι οι άνθρωποι. Η κατανόηση της σύνθεσης και της λειτουργίας των κυττάρων είναι θεμελιώδης σε όλες τις βιολογικές επιστήμες. Η εκτίμηση των ομοιοτήτων και των διαφορών μεταξύ των διαφορετικών τύπων κυττάρων είναι ιδιαίτερα σημαντικη στα πεδία του κυττάρου και της Μοριακής Βιολογίας. Αυτές οι θεμελιώδεις ομοιότητες και διαφορές εξασφαλίζουν a unifying theme, allowing the principles learned from studying one cell type to be extrapolated and generalized to other cell types. Η Γενετική είναι η επιστήμη των γονιδίων, της κληρονομικότητας, και των μεταλλάξεων των οργανισμών. Στις σύγχρονες έρευνες, η γενετική παρέχει σημαντικά εργαλεία στην εξέταση των λειτουργειών ιδιαίτερων γονιδίων, π.χ. ανάλυση της γενετικής αλληλεπίδρασης. Στους οργανισμούς οι γενετικές πληροφορίες μεταφέρονται μέσω των χρωματοσωμάτων, τα οποία απεικονίζονται στη Χημική Δομή συγκεκριμένων μορίων DNA. Στα γονίδια βρίσκονται κωδικοποιημένες οι πληροφορίες που είναι απαραίτητες για τη σύνθεση πρωτεϊνών, οι οποίες με τη σειρά τους παίζουν μεγάλο ρόλο στη διαμόρφωση του τελικού φαινότυπου του οργανισμού, αν και σε πολλές περιπτώσεις δεν τον καθορίζουν ολοκληρωτικά. Η αναπτυξιακή βιολογία μελετά τη διαδικασία με την οποία αναπτύσσονται οι οργανισμοί. Έχοντας ξεκινήσει από την Εμβρυολογία, σήμερα η αναπτυξιακή βιολογία μελετά το γενετικό έλεγχο της κυτταρικής ανάπτυξης, της κυτταρικής διαφοροποίησης και της "μορφογέννησης", δηλαδή της διαδικασίας που συντελεί στη δημιουργία ιστών, οργάνων και ανατομίας. Model organisms for developmental biology include the round worm Caenorhabditis elegans, η μύγα των φρούτων Drosophila melanogaster, the zebrafish Brachydanio rerio, το ποντίκι Mus musculus, and the weed Arabidopsis thaliana. Φυσιολογία των οργανισμών Η Φυσιολογία μελετά τις μηχανικές, φυσικές και βιοχημικές διαδικασίες των ζωντανών οργανισμών, προσπαθώντας να κατανοήσει τον τρόπο με τον οποίο όλες οι δομές λειτουργούν σαν σύνολο. The theme of 'structure to function' is central to biology. Η μελέτη της φυσιολογίας συνήθως χωρίζεται στη φυσιολογία των φυτών και στη φυσιολογία των ζώων, αλλά οι αρχές της φυσιολογίας είναι καθολικές, όποιος και αν είναι ο συγκεκριμένος οργανισμός υπό μελέτη. Για παράδειγμα, όποιες γνώσεις αποκτούμε για την φυσιολογία των κυττάρων της μαγιάς μπορούν να εφαρμοστούν επίσης και στα ανθρώπινα κύτταρα. Ο τομέας της φυσιολογίας των ζώων επεκτείνει τα εργαλεία και τις μεθόδους της ανθρώπινης φυσιολογίας σε είδη ζώων. Η φυσιολογία των φυτών επίσης δανείζεται τεχνικές και από τους δύο αυτούς τομείς. Η Ανατομία είναι ένα βασικό κομμάτι της φυσιολογίας και μελετά πώς λειτουργούν και αλληλεπιδρούν τα οργανικά συστήματα των ζώων, όπως: * το Νευρικό Σύστημα, *το Ανοσοποιητικό Σύστημα, *το Ενδοκρινικό Σύστημα, *το Αναπνευστικό Σύστημα και *το Κυκλοφορικό Σύστημα. Η μελέτη αυτών των συστημάτων γίνεται από κοινού με τους επιστημονικούς κλάδους της Νευρολογίας, της Ενδοκρινολογίας και των λοιπών. Ποικιλία και εξέλιξη των οργανισμών Η Εξελικτική Βιολογία ασχολείται με την προέλευση και την καταγωγή των ειδών, όπως και με τις αλλαγές τους στο πέρασμα του χρόνου, δηλαδή με την εξέλιξη τους. Η Εξελικτική Βιολογία είναι ένα περιεκτικό πεδίο γιατί περιλαμβάνει επιστήμονες από πολλούς παραδοσιακούς επιστημονικούς κλάδους που ασχολούνται με την Ταξινομία. Για παράδειγμα, συνήθως περιλαμβάνει επιστήμονες που μπορεί να έχουν μια ειδίκευση σε συγκεκριμένους οργανισμούς όπως Ζωολογία, Ορνιθολογία, ή Ερπετολογία όμως χρησιμοποιούν τις γνώσεις τους για αυτούς τους οργανισμούς για να απαντήσουν σε γενικές ερωτήσεις που αφορούν την εξέλιξη. Επίσης περιλαμβάνει συνήθως παλαιοντολόγους που χρησιμοποιούν απολιθώματα για να απαντήσουν σε ερωτήσεις για τον τρόπο και το ρυθμό της εξέλιξης, καθώς και ειδικοί σε τομείς όπως γεννετική των πληθυσμών και θεωρία της εξέλιξης. Στην δεκαετία του 1990 η Αναπτυξιακή Βιολογία συμπεριελήφθηκε ξανά στην Εξελικτική Βιολογία μετά τον αρχικό αποκλεισμό της από τη μοντέρνα σύνθεση, μέσω της μελέτης της Εξελικτικής Αναπτυξιακής Βιολογίας. Σχετικά πεδία που συχνά θεωρούνται κομμάτια της εξελικτικής βιολογίας είναι η Φυλογενετική, η Συστηματική και η Ταξινομία. Τα δύο κύρια παραδοσιακά συστήματα ταξινόμησης είναι η Βοτανική και η Ζωολογία. Η Βοτανική είναι η επιστημονική μελέτη των φυτών. Η Βοτανική καλύπτει μεγάλη κλίμακα των επιστημονικών κλάδων που μελετούν την ανάπτυξη, την αναπαραγωγή, το μεταβολισμό, την ανάπτυξη, τις ασθένειες, και την εξέλιξη των φυτών. Η ζωολογία είναι η επιστημονική μελέτη των ζώων, και περιλαμβάνει την Φυσιολογία των ζώων που μελετά ποικίλα πεδία όπως η Ανατομία και η Εμβρυολογία. Η κοινή Γενετική και οι μηχανισμοί ανάπτυξης των ζώων και των φυτών μελετώνται στη Μοριακή Βιολογία, στη Μοριακή Γενετική και στην Αναπτυξιακή Βιολογία. Η Οικολογία των ζώων καλύπτεται απο την "Οικολογία της συμπεριφοράς" και άλλους κλάδους. Ταξινόμηση των ζωντανών οργανισμών Το κύριο σύστημα ταξινόμησης ονομάζεται ταξινομία του Λινναίου, και περιλαμβάνει κατατάξεις και Διώνυμη Ονοματολογία. Η ονοματοδοσία των οργανισμών κατευθύνεται από διεθνείς συμφωνίες όπως είναι *η International Code of Botanical Nomenclature (ICBN), *η International Code of Zoological Nomenclature (ICZN), και *η International Code of Nomenclature of Bacteria (ICNB). A fourth Draft BioCode δημοσιεύτηκε το 1997 σε μια προσπάθεια να ομαλοποιηθεί η ονοματοδοσία σε αυτούς τους τρεις τομείς, αλλά ακόμα δεν έχει υιοθετηθεί επισήμως. The International Code of Virus Classification and Nomenclature (ICVCN) remains outside the BioCode. Αλληλεπίδραση των οργανισμών Η οικολογία μελετά τη διανομή και την αφθονία των ζωντανών οργανισμών, καθώς και την αλληλεπίδραση μεταξύ των οργανισμών και του φυσικού περιβάλλοντος. Το περιβάλλον ενός οργανισμού περιλαμβάνει το βιότοπο του που μπορεί να περιγραφεί ως ένα σύνολο τοπικών αβιοτικών παραγόντων όπως το κλίμα και τα γεωλογικά χαρακτηριστικά, καθώς και των βιοτικών παραγόντων όπως είναι οι υπόλοιποι όργανισμοί που μοιράζονται το ίδιο ενδιαίτημα. Τα οικολογικά συστήματα μελετώνται σε πολλά διαφορετικά επίπεδα, απο το άτομο και τους πληθυσμούς στα οικοσυστήματα και το επίπεδο της βιόσφαιρας. Η οικολογία είναι μια πολύ-πειθαρχική επιστήμη, σχεδιασμένη απο πολλά παρακλάδια άλλων επιστημών. Η Ηθολογία μελετά τη συμπεριφορά των ζώων (ιδιαίτερα των κοινωνικών ζώων όπως είναι τα πρωτεύοντα και τα σαρκοφάγα), και μερικές φορές αντιμετωπίζεται ως παρακλάδι της ζωολογίας. Οι ηθολόγοι ενδιαφέρονται κυρίως για την εξέλιξη της συμπεριφοράς και την κατανόηση της συμπεριφοράς σε σχέση με τη θεωρία της φυσικής επιλογής. Με άλλα λόγια ο πρώτος σύγχρονος ηθολόγος ήταν ο Κάρολος Δαρβίνος, που το βιβλίο του με τίτλο The expression of the emotions in animals and men επηρέασε πολλούς ηθολόγους. Ιστορία της λέξης "βιολογία" Η λέξη βιολογία είναι σύνθετη ελληνική λέξη που σχηματίζεται απο τις λέξεις βίος, που σημαίνει ζωή και λόγος που σημαίνει μελέτη. Η σύγχρονη έννοια της λέξης "βιολογία" φαίνεται πως εισήχθη ανεξάρτητα από τον Gottfried Reinhold Treviranus (Biologie oder Philosophie der lebenden Natur, 1802) και από τον Jean-Baptiste Lamarck (Hydrogéologie, 1802). Η λέξη αυτή καθεαυτή μερικές φορές λέγεται πως επινοήθηκε το 1800 από τον Karl Friedrich Burdach, αλλά εμφανίζεται και στον τίτλο του Τόμου 3 του βιβλίου του Michael Christoph Hanov Philosophiae naturalis sive physicae dogmaticae: Geologia, biologia, phytologia generalis et dendrologia, που εκδόθηκε το 1766. Σημαντικές ανακαλύψεις της βιολογίας θεωρούνται: * Κυτταρική θεωρία * Θεωρία Μικροβίων * Γενετική * Εξέλιξη * DNA Νόμοι Βιολογίας * Εξίσωση Lotka-Volterra Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Ζωή * Οργανισμός * Εξελικτική Δυναμική * Εξελικτική Βιολογία * Βιοεξέλιξη Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Βιολογία Category: Επιστήμες